


Threesome ?

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Category: DCU
Genre: Idk man its an rp, M/M, and its sorta cute, minor plot?, not quite porn yet, v hella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia





	1. Chapter 1

When Roy had come home to his apartment to find a man there, he'd been annoyed. Then the man had told him that he was the new owner of the building, and unless Roy had enough money for rent *at that second*, he was going to be put out. Well, Roy didn't have the money. He had been expecting another week and a half before he needed it, so he only had half. But the man did not accept excuses, and told him that he'd better "gather up the important shit, and sell the rest".

Considering the furniture wasn't his, and he hadn't kept much in the apartment anyways, it was easy to put the ten pieces of clothing into his backpack, then follow that with the odd ends he had scattered through the apartment. Other than that, it was trash and bits and ends of arrows that hadn't been used.

Atleast he wouldn't have to clean up.

So he flipped the man the bird, left the piece of shit apartment building, got a half pound of banana nut bread from Mrs. Smith because she wanted to give it to him, and went out to go hop on his bike. Luckily, he knew Oliver was out of town, and that the only person at the mansion would be Oliver's favorite maid, and Connor. Roy liked Connor, he was good for Oliver.

So Roy goes. and he gets to the house and he walks in with his backpack and helmet and grins at Connor when he comes down to see who was at the door.

"Hey bro, I'm gonna stay here for a while. New rent deal that I can't pay for, and Ollie owes me for being a bitch."

Connor blinks at him. "...Uh." Connor had actually been coming down to make himself some food, a salad, and then the door had opened and, Well.

Roy nodded. "That went great. Did he destroy any evidence of me having a room here? Or do I still have a place to go to?"

"No, you have a room. He hasn't entered it. ....Salad?" He offers the bowl he's put lettuce into, the other makings were... to be decided.

"If that's what you consider salad then I really need to work harder to make you eat something with meat. Don't you know lettuce is literally just water?"

Connor snorts. "I'd prefer not to, thank you. I'm not finished making it, mister-barges-in-without-knocking"

Roy rolls his eyes. "Why would I knock? You can protect yourself, and I can too. We may have gotten in a fight, but that didn't happen. We're good."

"The only reason I didn't shoot you was because my bow is behind me and I had the bowl in my hands." He rolls his eyes a little. "I was gonna throw it at the intruder, but it was just you"

"See? I would have been fine. I'm completely safe. I can duck- there's a reason my name used to be Speedy." He winks at Connor, before starting for the stairs. "I'll just. Go up to that bedroom. Be back down in a minute."

"Speedy? Was it a dig at your performance?" He can't help but snort, just low enough Roy won't hear. He pulls out cheese, and spinach, and a tomato to cut, and begins assembling his salad in earnest.

"Rude. Atleast I'm original, Green Arrow Junior." He smirks and begins to walk off.

"I have an excuse, at least, I'd been sheltered all my life"

"And you think I wasn't sheltered for a considerable portion of my life? I spent a lot of time catching up on the vices of the world, and if you plan to be any fun to work with, you should pick one. Like, hey! Meat."

"No." Connor throws the last of the tomato at him.

Roy stares at the tomato as if it's caused him personal offense just by existing. "What."

"If you tell me to eat meat one more time I will remove every scrap of it in this house. Or I can kick you out. You can live on the streets, maybe Hal will take you in"

Roy scoffs and turns to walk off like he'd been planning to. "Fine."

Connor snorts. He finishes making his salad, and begins to eat it.

Upstairs, his room isn't quite like he'd left it. *His* bed, for one, used to be in existence. Now there's just sort of a stack of wooden boxes and a mattress laying haphazardly across the top of them. He then realizes this is not his room, he's one room farther down than intended. 

Ah yes, he thinks as he enters the room that is actually his. His bed, his posters, that one really awkward book that he shoved under a towel, the pile of dirty socks and broken arrows in the corner. Everything is covered in a fine layer of dust, even the mess in the middle of the room. 

When Ollie had kicked him out, he had thrown the box of heroin and needles onto the bed. There, apparently, they had stayed. It's so tempting, and he just itches to...

No. He's not going down that road again. Six months sober, not fucking that up. He doesn't touch the box, though, doesn't throw it away. Roy just sets his things down, and heads back downstairs. He's probably visibly uncomfortable and shaken up, but he doesn't give a shit, he just needs some ginger ale and a bag of carrots. Right now. Otherwise, he thinks he'd go mad.

Connor heads upstairs, to see his door is open. "Roy, did you go into my room on accident?"

Oh. That had been Connor's room? Weird. Roy doesn't answer him, just cracks open the can of ginger ale and rips open the bag of carrots to munch on.

Connor snorts, and heads into his room, and reads a book as he eats. Tomorrow, Kyle wanted to hang out, he might have to cancel. 

Roy makes it through three straight bags of baby carrots and six cans of ginger ale before his stomach starts hurting and he doesn't feel the urge to go get those needles. Part of him wants to hide them, so that he'll still have them but they won't be within sight, but a lot of him just really wants to call for Connor and ask for help. He texts Jason for advice, but gets nothing in return. So he groans and heads for one of those rich-people couches that are so stiff but somehow still just the tiniest bit comfortable.

Connor poked his head out of his room when he heard Roy go by. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just..." he starts immediately, then pauses for a long moment before sighing and shaking his head. "No. Can I ask a favor?"

Connor raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"In my room, on the bed, there's some shit that I can't trust myself around. I don't care what you do with it, but can you please just get it out? I don't want to go back to that."

Connor nods, putting his book down and grabbing the box. It's sort of open but he doesn't look inside, it's not his business. He drops it in the alley behind the manor. "That everything?"

Roy nods. "It should be. Thank you, Connor. Really." He smiles, but its a small smile, and somewhat strained.

Connor beams. 

"Anyone ever tell you that you got a nice smile, kid?" Roy asks, running a hand through his hair and grinning. He needs a wash... Ooh. Rich people showers. He'd forgotten how nice those were on the scalp.

Connor blinks. "Uh."

"You do. It's a good smile. You got nice teeth too, that's one thing I've noticed meat doesn't do too much for. Or maybe it was tea? I don't know. But you have a really refreshing smile."

"Uhm, Thank you?" Connor might be blushing, it's hard to tell. Oh, the ears are red, definitely blushing.

Roy nods. "You're welcome. You're good for Ollie, you know? You add some incentive to keep straight. He makes a lot of bad decisions and you help him to not do that. And that's a good thing, more than I ever really did."

Connor shakes his head a little. "Father is..." He waves his hands a little. "Difficult. As Dinah has been telling me, and you, I assume, for years, you have to knock sense into him. Mia has helped with that more than I have"

"You still help. You give him a reason to have sense knocked into him. You're his son, bastard or no. That's still more than the rest of us are. Dinah's his girlfriend, he's not supposed to listen to her. But you? You're his kid."

Connor can't help but laugh a little. "He doesn't listen to anyone, let alone me." He grins a little, too. "You at least can yell until he pulls his head out of his ass, I can't even do that"

Roy rolls his eyes. "There is this little rule, inscribed in stone, at town hall. It says 'it's okay to yell at Oliver Queen. Please do. Seriously. We're begging you.'. You *can* yell at him."

Connor shakes his head. "To yell, you have to be angry. It's very hard to make me angry"

"You don't have to be angry to yell. You can yell when you're happy, or annoyed, or frustrated. Hell, you can even yell when you're sad. You don't need to be pissed to yell, you can yell anytime. Try it, yell whatever mood you're in."

Connor shakes his head. "It's impolite, I couldn't"

Roy groans. "Come on man, it's just you and me here. And it's not impolite if I'm telling you to do it, you realize that?"

Connor shakes his head. "I like you, I won't yell. You're a good friend, and my brother, it'd be horrible of me"

"It wouldn't be horrible of you! I yell at my family all the time! Have you seen me and Oliver? I yell at him when I'm happy, when I'm pissed, whatever! It doesn't matter why you're yelling, you just sometimes gotta let that shit out. Don't bottle it up, man."

Connor shakes his head. "I can't. Please, just accept that. I don't enjoy yelling and would prefer not to, if I can avoid it"

Roy sighed sadly. "Fine, I'll back off. But take this to heart, don't keep anything bottled up. It's not good."

"I try not to, I just don't express myself the way you do. Throwing the tomato at you earlier was actually very therapeutic"

"Therapeutic? that's all it was? Not gratifying or frustrating?"

"Made me feel better, therefore therapeutic"

Roy nodded. "Well, I'm going to go clean my room. If you need me, I will probably be there. If you hear screams, stay in your room, if you hear me yelling for you, probably stay in your room." He smiled.

"And ignore the summons of my favorite brother? Never"

Roy snorted. "I'm the favorite? Ollie really needs to get some new sons then. Better ones than me."

"I didn't say you were Ollie's favorite, though I think you might be, simply that you're mine. Or do you not want my praise?" The last part was supposed to be a joke, but he ended up sounding insecure instead. Dammit.

"No, I'm just saying that if I'm the favorite then maybe you need more brothers to pick from. I don't have the best track record."

Connor snorted. "He's been trying, I'm sure, but after having me  dumped on his doorstep he might be turned off on the idea altogether."

"Trust me, Conn, not much turns him off. You should have met him before him and Dinah went solid."

Connor chuckles. "Recent addition I may be, but the GL's love to talk about you, Kyle has many a story from both Hal and John"

"Wait, we're talking about me now? I know I've had my fair share of fun moments too." Roy winks.

"From what Kyle has told me? Many."

"We all have low moments, and high ones too. Haven't you?" An eyebrow arches up.

Connor scratches the back of his neck. "I think amnesia counts as a low then, right?"

"No, I think it would be a high. Everything's new, right? There is so much you don't remember experiencing, so now the whole world is yours."

Connor frowns. "But, I forgot. Everyone. My mother, my best friend, the people I care about, the people who want to kill me, ...everyone."

"You get to meet them all over again. There's this thing I remember Jason telling me he read, if there was one thing this guy wished, it would be to see his favorite movie for the first time again. You get that chance, Conn. sure the people will be hurt when you don't remember them, but you get to know them all over again. Anything they regretted the first time can be fixed the second time. Does that make sense?"

"...Yes. I... I just... I feel like I don't live up to..." He doesn't know how to phrase it. The, the connor before he lost his memory, the... the original...

"Expectations? Trust me, you're more than we could have asked for. You're perfect just the way you are, Connor. Well, as perfect as us masks can get."

Connor smiles a little. "Not exactly what I meant, but I appreciate the sentiment, thank you"

"Sentiment is what I'm here for. But, if you don't mind me asking, what did you mean?"

"No one told you?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "No one told me what?"

"During Blackest Night, I had to fight Oliver. I got shot, in the face, and went into a coma, or so I'm told. When I woke up... All I knew was... my name, I think." Connor scratched the back of his neck again. "I also somehow activated a meta-gene, or something, because I heal much faster than natural"

"You may have noticed, no one in this family has really talked to me much since Oliver kicked me out. I did know about that, though. Are you worried about how the old you measures up to the you now?"

"More like the me now measure up to the me then. I've only just gotten back my ability to shoot a bow, I feel inadequate"

"You're anything but inadequate, Conn. and if you want, maybe I could help you out sometime? I'm pretty good with..." He shrugs. "Everything I guess? It's okay to ask for help."

Connor smiles a little. "...I'd like that."   
Which is about when the doorbell rings and the maid who they'd forgotten about informs them it's Kyle.

Roy's eyebrow arches up. "Kyle? Are you and him..." he makes a hand gesture.

"Wha- n-NO! I C- could never..!" Connor's face would be beat red, were it not for his natural color. It's sort of rusty colored, now. He goes to answer the door anyway, it would be rude to leave his best friend hanging, after all.

Roy is left mildly confused and extremely amused in the upstairs hallway. He wants to laugh, he really does, but he also wants to know why Connor "couldn't".

Kyle is waiting at the door, and is a little confused about why Connor's blushing so hard. Connor refuses to answer, simply letting the youngest Green Lantern into the manor and into the living room. Kyle had come over for movie night, and had even brought popcorn.

Roy takes this time to change into a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt that was, admittedly, much more closely fitting now. 

Descending the stairs to see Kyle and Connor chatting, an Connor still blushing- he's undoubtably still remembering what Roy asked- makes him feel slightly like a Disney villain, like a lion, looking for its prey. Maybe he's Scar? Yeah, he could totally be Scar. Maybe he could make Connor watch it with him.

As it so happens, Kyle had brought Disney this time. He was gushing about the animation, and asking which one of the 2D animated movies they would start with. Connor was trying to delegate the decision to Kyle but Kyle wouldn't let him. If it weren't for the smiles they were both sporting, it would look like they were arguing.

"No, I insist, you know more about them and you know what I like, you choose"

"Conn, it's your TV. Choose, buddy"

"I couldn't"

"May I join? Movie night, I presume?"

Kyle blinks. "He...?"

"Came back earlier, don't stare, it's rude. And of course you may"

Roy nodded his gratitude and finished coming down the stairs. "So, Disney? Got the Lion King? It has a killer villain song."

"That I do!" Kyle answers, grinning. "But it's Conn's turn to pick, so-"

"I don't wish to, let Roy choose if you won't"

"Pick one, Conn, me and my pride can wait." He grins at the pun.

Kyle grins. "Nice" 

Connor huffs. "Fine. Then... this one?" He asks, picking up Mulan.  
Kyle's grin widens. "Ooh, you'll love this one, Conn, you did the first time you saw it"

Connor blinks.

"Yeah, Mulan is amazing. She's everything I'm not, but want to be." He gestures to the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?"

Kyle hefts the back of pre-popped popcorn, and gestures to the six pack of Beer and the single 20 ounce of coke on the table. "We're good, ain't we?"

"Ain't isn't a word, Kyle."

"Blah blah, you know what I meant"

"Awesome, I didn't really feel like making anything. Just thought I should ask, you know?"

Kyle grins. "I know the feeling"

Connor rolls his eyes, and gets up to pop the movie into the player and let it start.

Roy goes to sit down at one end of the couch, and Kyle takes the other. This one is more comfy than the other one he was sitting on earlier.

Connor had been sitting between them, but made to go to the armchair. Kyle stopped him with a look, patting the spot and grinning. "C'mon, Conn. Just sit down"

"Yeah, c'mon bro, we don't bite. Well," he turned to wink at Kyle. "Not without provocation."

Kyle laughed. Connor blushed, ducking his head, but sat down between them. Kyle draped an arm over the back of the chair, and Connor relaxed a little. The movie began, the title card appearing with swirls of Chinese ink paintings.

Roy doesn't talk during the movie, but he doesn't really pay much mind to it either. He feels at ease, yet keyed up. Something about these two just makes him uncomfortable, yet want to be comfortable.

Kyle spends the entire movie mumbling about the animation, quietly gushing about the backgrounds, or the hands and such, under his breath. Connor watches with rapt attention, clearly enjoying it. He'll ask Kyle what he was mumbling about after it's done, and they'll probably watch it again with periodic pauses to Kyle and gush about it openly.

When the movie is, in, fact, finished, Roy turns so his back is against the armrest and his legs on top of Connor's. "Lion king next? Yay or nay?"

Connor freezes, squeaking, and Kyle laughs. "We have a bit of a process, since I watch the movies for the animation and Conn does for the story, we watch it once without commentary and then again where I can talk about everything I noticed"

Roy nods. "I see. Did you hear about the new Disney movie coming out? Frozen? I hear the protag has over 400k strands of hair."

"Woah! Merida had more, but... It's going to be so detailed! I can't wait!!"

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Nope, Merida only had 20k. And Rapunzel?" Roy chuckles. "She had a sum total of three. But I am excited to see how it ends up."

"I knew about Rapunzel. I swore Merida had more, though. That's amazing- I wonder what the movie's about?"

"Ice princess, that's all I know. Disney has merch by the truckload for her though, and some characters called Anna and Kristoff. Plus there's an uproar about a snowman in a hula skirt? I don't know."

"...huh." Kyle put a hand to his mouth, thinking, Connor rolled his eyes again. 

"You can talk more about new movies after we finish with this one. Are you going to share your insights, or not?"

"Of course I will, Conn! Hit play, I'll get a laser pointer-"

"You could use your ring, you use it for everything else"

"Oh yeah!"

"A green lantern forgetting to use their ring? Well I'll be." Roy chuckled.

Kyle snorted at him, and held up his hand, a mouse with a top hat appearing in his palm. The glowing green rodent scampered off, to hang onto the TV as Connor restarted the movie. Conn would pause, and the mouse would point to each bit of information Kyle would talk about, including how lifelike yet expressive Mulan's horse was or how accurate Mushu was, etc.

Roy listened idly as he talked, and found it was easy to listen to Kyle. He had a nice voice, and atleast he was talking about something interesting. However, towards the end of the movie, Roy began to focus more on the mouse than it owner's words.

Kyle noticed, and had it dance a little, a cane appearing as it danced a familiar dance.

Roy couldn't stop from giggling when the mouse started dancing, but tried not to be so loud as to distract Connor from Kyle. He seemed to be interested in everything the other man said, so Roy wouldn't interrupt that.

Connor notices the mouse, but doesn't say anything. He loves hearing Kyle talk about this kind of thing, he sounds so excited about it.

It doesn't take much longer for the movie to end, but when it does, Roy stretches. "I now know more about Mulan than I ever thought I needed to, thank you, Kyle."

Kyle bows, the mouse mimicking the movement. "Thank you! Thank you!" 

Connor laughed. "So, is it Lion King, now?"

"Yeah! Sir Fancy-pants will put it in, and everything."

"Sir Fancy-pants?"

"My little mouse friend, duh"

Roy chuckled. "Good name for a mouse." he said. He then happened to remember he had a phone, and pulled it out. By then Jason had responded, saying to get that shit out of the house and that he needed to be more careful. 

Well he was late, but he still cared. 

He chose not to reply, and nodded to Kyle and Connor.

Kyle grinned, and Sir Fancy-pants scampered up, picking up the DVD case and opening it, and then switching Mulan with Lion King. Connor had it play while Sir Fancy-pants put Mulan back in its case.

Roy sat back, legs still on Connor's, and hummed along to the opening sequence.

Connor watched with rapt attention, completely forgetting Roy's leg was there. Kyle sat back down, stretching and then draping his arm across the couch back, again.

When it came time for Scar to sing his song, Roy grinned and began to sing along with him.

Connor watched, he frowned a little, at the imagery, but he couldn't help but hum along. Kyle had noticed Roy singing along, and sang with the Hyenas whenever they popped up.

Then the fun part quit, and Roy swallowed heavily. It was time to- oh no. Oh god. Simba's father... Tears came to his eyes.

Connor let out a choked sob, and Kyle turned away. Sir Fancy-pants burst into tears.

Roy leaned towards Connor, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shh, shh, we know."

Connor rubbed his face. "Y-you could have warned me...!"

Kyle bit his lip. Whoops.

"I wasn't thinking about it, Conn."

Connor sniffed again, just in time for Hakuna Matata to start. He cheered up a bit, then.

Roy found himself humming along with Hakuna Matata, and also found that the tears that had come so quickly, left just as easily.

Connor swayed with the music, and Kyle had Sir Fancy-pants mimic the movements of Timon, and Kyle sang along in a squeaky voice. It was to try and make Conn feel better, but also cause it's fun.

When the song finished, Roy smiled. Simba was a fantastic protaganist.

Connor was smiling a little, and Kyle let out a sigh of relief. Conn probably wouldn't be mad at him, then. Kyle bumped shoulders with Conn, as the movie continues. When 'Can you feel the love Tonight' starts up, he grins a little.

Roy also finds the grin coming onto his face, and a glance at the other two lets him know that atleast Kyle is thinking the same thing.

Kyle stretches, letting his arm brush against Connor's back as he does. Conn doesn't look up, he's used to Kyle being touchy-feely by now. Kyle glances at Roy, and his grin widens a little. He glances at Conn before looking at Roy, raising his eyebrows a little.

Roy shrugs, then looks pointedly between Connor and Kyle. He ends with a raised eyebrow of his own.

Kyle shakes his head a little, and mouths "dense", with a pointed look at Conn, before glancing back at Roy.

Roy then mouthed "wanna", and looked pointedly between Kyle and Connor, then pointed at himself as well.

Kyle grinned. He nodded a little, and opened his mouth, just in time for Connor to turn and ask him what the two of them were doing.

"We're not doing anything, dearest brother."

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Kyle crowed, grinning. Connor rolled his eyes, and turned back to the movie. "You two wanted to watch this, the least you could do is pay attention" Kyle apologized, and grinned. The hula scene was coming up.

When the hula scene happened, Roy couldn't help the loud guffaws of laughter. It was just so perfect!

Connor laughed too, snickering into his fingers. Kyle laughed loudly, their laughter was contagious!

Roy glanced at the others, then stopped laughing when he realized what was coming up- Scar and Simba's reunion.

Kyle remembered seconds after Roy did, and gulps.

When it came to that, Roy became as quiet as he could, listening to every word shared between the two.

Connor watched with rapt attention, frown etched across his face. Kyle's fingers twitched. He suddenly had the urge to draw them, like that.

Roy couldn't help but flinch when Scar died, but he knew it was for the best.

Connor gasped, flinching into Kyle, who ended up knocked off the couch altogether.

Roy glanced over and couldn't help but chuckle at what happened to Kyle, and leaned over to grab his ankles and pull him back onto the couch.

Kyle let himself be pulled, and Connor stammered an apology. Kyle flapped his hand, patting Connor on the shoulder. Wasn't his fault.

"You okay, man?" Roy asked

Kyle nodded, and Connor rubbed his face. "Are you gonna evaluate this one, Kyle?"

"Nah, not right now"

Roy nodded. "Kyle, I can't remember, do I have your number?"

"I don't think so." He dug into his pocket, and handed it to Sir Fancy-pants. The mouse toddled over to Roy. "here, look for yourself"

In Kyle's phone, Roy looks. He doesn't see his, or any of the Robins', so he puts them in. Then he texts himself and all of said Robins, and hands it back. "Thank you."

Kyle blinks, at the sudden chorus of texts he gets. They're all variations of 'who are you' and. What did Roy do?

Roy grinned. "Noticed you didn't have enough birds on your phone."

"Birds...?"

Connor frowned.

Roy nodded. "The one who used expletives in their text, send them the lyrics of boss ass bitch and a sassy selfie."

Kyle shrugged, and did as told. He stuck his tongue out for the selfie, letting his uniform materialize for a few seconds as he did.

"So, who're these birds?"

"Hint? One's in Bludhaven. The one you just replied to has died before. One of them is a little shutter bug. The fourth is demon spawn."

"Oh, you meant former Robins. and the current one, alright." Connor's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"...I forgot about them. Oops. You used to be friends with the third one, Conn"

"At some point in time, everyone has been friends with the first. Want their numbers, Connor?"

"Conn didn't really know him, he met Red Robin when he helped the Titans, and again during that short stint with the JLA."

"I did what"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Come on. Everyone knows Dick Grayson."

Kyle shrugs. "I know him a little from being in the JLA myself, but Conn doesn't really hang with other suits, just your clan and me, really. And he spends way too much time going on long travels that leave all of us wondering where he went" At this he nudges Connor's shoulder, and Connor snorts.

"Well, Dickie tells Jay, sometimes. And Tim? Doesn't do much. He's just kind of. Teen Titans, and that's it. Then Damian is." He laughs. "Damian."

Kyle chuckles.

Connor frowns. "That tells me nothing"

"You'll know who he is one day, and then you'll know what I mean." Roy smiled.

Connor sighs, and Kyle giggles.

"Sooooooo." Roy says, turning his attention to the green lantern. "You sleeping here tonight?"

Kyle grins. "I have a room in the watchtower, but I could, if Conn wants"

Connor shrugs. "It's your choice, Kyle, do what you want"

Roy grinned as well. "You know, I have not slept on a good bed in well over a year. I know mine was a good bed, but I don't know anymore. Wanna come try it out? We can stay up and gossip like teenage girls in movies."

Kyle's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Lemme get my sketchpad...!" Kyle dispappears in a flash of green, Sir Fancy-pants blinking out of existence. Connor sighs.

"Where did he come from?" Roy whispers.

"Watchtower, probably."

"Where did he go?"

"Once again, Watchtower." Connor glances at him. "If you say 'cotton-eyed Joe' I will punch you"

Roy couldn't breathe, he was laughing *too damn hard* "C-cotton eyed.." he manages inbetween wheezes.

"Kyle has pulled that on my four times now, it wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now, stop laughing."

"I pulled what?" Kyle appeared, in uniform, holding a sketchbook and a pencil pack,

"JOE!" Roy yelled out, then collapsed into a laughing fit again.

Kyle blinked. "What?"

Connor dropped the six pack of Beer, unopened, on Roy's stomach.

Roy curled in on himself, still laughing and gasping for air.

Connor huffed, crossing his arms. Kyle blinked, lightly dropping to the ground and dissipating his uniform, grabbing a fistful of popcorn.

Roy keeps laughing, eventually laying back over the arm of the couch. "Ahhh, I haven't laughed that much in a long time, Conn."

"...You're welcome. You should let yourself smile more, it's a nice look on you"

Roy nodded. "Thank you, Conn."

"You're welcome. I'm going to bed, good night" Connor got up, heading up the stairs to disappear in his room. Kyle held is sketchpad to his chest, grinning a little.

Roy held up a hand to Kyle. "Help me up? Also you're gonna sketch the fuck outta me aren't you?"

"And Conn, from memory. He's so photogenic, it's unbelievable" Kyle babbles, as he helps Roy up.

"You know what's unbelievable?" Roy asked. "How you haven't made a move on him yet. Like wow."

"You underestimate me! I've taken him on three, *THREE* romantic dates, and he hasn't even noticed!"

"When I asked him if you two were together, he got super flustered and acted as if the idea of him with anyone was forbidden. Like, even theoretically."

"I think it's a mixture of feeling inadequate and a holdover of his time in the monestary. He went back, you know. For a year, didn't tell anybody, just disappeared."

"Really? Huh. Did he ever tell you how that went? What, you know, happened?" he stretches and bends down to touch his toes before going back up.

"No. He doesn't talk about things that bother him, he just ignores them and pretends they go away, and he bottles things up and... Well it's literally the one of the only things he inherited from Ollie, really. Emotional constipation only rivaled by the batclan" Kyle huffs, and opens his sketchbook. "But you should see him in a clergyman's outfit, you would not think he'd look good but-" Kyle waves his hand a little.

Roy nods. "Same about Jason in any outfit involving lace." he starts for the stairs, motioning for Kyle to follow him. "But seriously? I talked to him earlier today about bottling things up. Well, the main part of the conversation was him helping me then us chatting about yelling, but still."

"He hates yelling, both doing it and getting yelled at. I bet you were trying to tell him to yell at you, weren't you?" Kyle rolls his eyes. "And the lace thing? I'd need to see it. Obviously so I can draw it. I can't quite picture it and you've peaked my curiosity"

"I was. I got, predictably, nowhere. Hey, do you think he's loud in bed? That would be fun. And," he sighs. "Jason would probably get into lace for you if you asked. If he was drunk. Or you were drunk. Or both. Or if he was horny. Jay likes the feeling of lace but-" he pauses. "Never tell him this, he'll kill me. He doesn't really buy the right lace, so it doesn't look right. He always goes for bright reds and purples, what he needs is a black, or a green."

Kyle nodded a little, filing the information away. "As for Connor's loudness in bed... I'm honestly not sure." Kyle thinks a bit. "He's really shy, but if you get him pissed enough he can yell better than Ollie can, I've only seen it once, it was both very attractive and very terrifying"

"If he ends up in bed with me before you, trust me, I'll tell you every noise he makes. Personally I'm really gunning for a threesome. Connor is attractive and he has qualities that I never thought I'd like but," He sighs, and opens the door to his room, gesturing for Kyle to enter. "You know?"

"Oh, I know. I thought I was 100% straight until we started hanging out more, he's just... wow"

"Just curious, I can't read him. Does he think I'm attractive? Or have I basically ruined any chances with the whole Ollie's son figure shtick?"

"He was positively gushing about you being back, and I'm pretty sure he atleast thinks you're tolerable. I'll need to talk about you when we're alone before I can tell for sure, though. He doesn't hate you, though."

Roy nods. "He was gushing? About me? I have more of a chance than I thought I did then." He grins and goes to flop onto the bed which is, miraculously, dust free. Every speck of dust is now gone.

Kyle grins. He flips a few pages of his sketchbook, pulling out a pencil. "He gushed about Dinah and Ollie stopping their most recent argument, to, so don't get your hopes up too high"

"It's still progress. I know he cares about Dinah and Ollie."

Kyle hums. "Ok, I need you to either smile or frown, because both of those expressions are really striking and I'm not as familiar with your facial structure as I'd like to be"

Roy waggled his eyebrows and laughed. "Maybe you'd like to get familiar with it?" he ended up opting for a smile though, he was in too good of a mood to frown.

Kyle grinned. "Oh, I will. Don't worry" He begins a rough sketch, just Roy's head and shoulders, he glances up at Roy periodically, as he sketches the face. The clothes don't matter, his face, his eyes, they're the most important. Have to look good.

Roy looks just behind Kyle, focusing on the poster on the back of his door that he had, honestly, completely forgotten he had. It was of Green Arrow, and was less a poster, and more the copy of the original sketch of Oliver's description of himself. It's really striking itself, he enjoys looking at it. Maybe that had been when he realized he was a little messed up and a lot less straight, he had a picture of one of his father figures on his wall. And enjoyed looking at it. He's focusing so hard, he's forgotten he's being sketched at all.

Kyle noticed Roy's eyes had gotten distant, but he didn't mind. He'd just finish up this line here and... done. Roy looked like he was in deep thought, so Kyle decided just to doodle for a few minutes.

When he came back out of thought, Roy blinked several times and focused on Kyle again. "Did you finish sketching me like one of your French girls?"

"Haven't done you naked yet, don't know your build too well. I did finish sketching you, though. He pulls back, not looking at the doodle(it's a little teeny Connor blushing and fuming about something) and turns the sketchpad to show Roy.

Roy is... Taken aback. He doesn't always think of himself as attractive, but the intensity of the figure on the paper, the set of his shoulders and the slowly fading smile... It's fantastic.

Kyle grins. "You like it?"

"It's awesome, man. Am I really that intense?"

"You looked that way when I was drawing you. I think it's your jaw"

"My jaw?" Roy lets his eyebrow slide up. "Also, do you wanna sit down? There's a lot of bed here."

"I can't draw you when I'm sitting next to you" Kyle frowns a little. "Unless I do a profile..."

"I'm laying down, you could sit up near the pillows and get the whole ass angle of me." He gestures vaguely behind him.

"mmm" Kyle's eyes drag over, and he's started sketching again. It doesn't seem he heard you, Roy.

"You could atleast get a chair." Roy says before stretching and yawning

Kyle pauses, and looks up at him through his bangs. "Rich people have chairs?"

Roy points at his desk. "I have atleast two chairs in this room, and one of them is wooden." he pauses and chuckles. "The other is only wooden in the middle, and only wooden sometimes."

Kyle nods solemnly, going and pulling the chair out. He sits down, sketching a bit more. 

Roy looks around his room, humming Scar's song as he studies the once-familiar place. Every poster, every book and every arrow, they feel new to him, but he doesn't get up to touch any of them, though part of him wants to. That determined look Kyle has trained on him keeps him rooted to that spot.

Kyle's tongue peeks out, and he goes over a line again, and then he's turning the page, and sketching something else. He still glances up at Roy, but they're a bit less periodic.

"So, Kyle." Roy says, reaching down for his phone. "What are you sketching? Just candid shots of me or?"

"I was getting familiar with your build. Now that I've got a good idea, I can sketch that nude you asked for earlier"

"Aww, you're sketching me nude? Can't wait to see it and compare."

Kyle hums, and goes over a line again, moving a little down the page.

"Do you normally draw things you've never seen before? Like I get it, this shirt is tight but."

Kyle grins a little. "I draw whatever catches my fancy"

Roy's eyes narrow and he shifts. "And I've caught that fancy?"

Kyle hums, adding a few last details. In the sketch Roy's lying on his stomach along the length of the bed, one hand holding his chin and the other playing with the sheets. Kyle feels he's really captured the beauty of the booty too.

"Was that a 'this is good' hum, or a 'oh fuck i need to see what i was actually drawing Roy get naked' hum?"

"Well, I like what I drew but I would not mind seeing the real thing" Kyle turns the sketchpad so Roy can see, now. He likes how it came out.

Once again, Roy is taken by just how... Beautiful the works are. Part of him doesn't believe it's him, but the rest of him knows. He sighs happily, leaning his head down on his hands. "It's a nice piece."

"Thank you. Can I take you up on the naked offer? You won't be the only one"

Roy grins and shifts his gaze. "That sounds fantastic."

Kyle grins, standing up and placing the sketchpad down, before pulling his shirt up and off.

Roy hums appreciatively. "Who knew messing with a ring made you fit?" He asks.

"I use the gym at the watchtower too, don't tell Conn"

"I use the watchtower's gym too, anyone with sense uses it. It's amazing." He nods. "But I won't say anything to him."

"So, are you at least losing your shirt too, or am I preforming a strip tease?"

"I'll lose my shirt, I just don't feel like moving." Roy said coyly.

"Doesn't answer the second question, Roy" Kyle pauses, at the waistband of his jeans, ad gives him a coy look of his own. "Unless you want to finish it for me?"

"Oh, you must have mind reading powers with that bling, I've been wanting you out of those jeans since I got you up here. C'mere." He crooked a finger at the other.

"Sadly, not mind reading, but I thought you might" Kyle walks over, grinning a little. "Wait, isn't Conn's room like next door?"

"Uh, actually yeah." Roy glanced at the wall he'd been staring at earlier. "Um."

"How thick are the walls?" Kyle glances back, feeling a blush start up. Conn's a light sleeper, if they're too loud he could hear them and... Kyle can't decide if that's a good thing or bad thing.

"I don't remember. I think they're pretty thick? He never complained about me before." Roy bites his lip.

Kyle sighs. "Hopefully they're thick, I'm honestly not sure what he'd think if we woke him up... doing...." Kyle isn't regretting the decision, his mind delved into the idea and had the sudden image of that threesome Roy's been talking about. His fingers twitch.

Roy looks away, mind not coming to the same conclusion as Kyle. "Do you want to stop?"

"N-no. I'm just. Sudden inspiration."

"To what? Wake him up and invite him to a threeway in the middle of the middle of the night?" Roy lets an eyebrow rise. "You think that would work well right now?"

"Not what I meant. The image-"

"Ah. You just want him right now because he's pretty."

"Honestly I had the image of him sucking you off and I can't say it was only aesthetically pleasing"

Roy bit his lip and couldn't stop the blush that came on from that mental image. "Oh"

Kyle grinned a little. "Maybe once we've talked to him about it we can convince him to try?" His grin turned a little leery.

"I'd like that. For artistic purposes, of course."

"And other reasons, too. Like the vine"

"Yes, we have to take pictures- maybe we could send them to Jay?"

"Have to get Conn's permission, but sure"

Roy nods. "Of course, everything rides on his permission."

Kyle nods a little. He's standing right next to the bed now, shirtless and half-hard. If Roy wanted anything to happen he should do something now.

Roy looked up at Kyle, and reached out for his waist, for the belt loop of his jeans. "Come here, we can plan threesomes later."

Kyle giggled, and let himself be pulled. He braced a hand against the side of the bed, smiling widely.

One hand remained on his hip, while the other fumbled with the button and zipper on Kyle's pants. When he got them undone, he tugged the pants down to Kyle's knees and leaned forwards to kiss his hipbone.

Kyle gasped, free hand twitching slightly. His grin didn't falter in the slightest, as he lets out a shaky breath.

Roy tugged off his own shirt, and tossed it vaguely in the direction of the wall. Which wall? Who knew. Who cared.

Kyle's eyes drag over Roy's body. His fingers twitch, he wants to fix the one picture- the scars would make it perfect- but he also wants to reach out and touch and... He makes a little whiny noise in the back of his throat.

Roy looks up at him, craning his neck to do so. "Yes?"

"Drawing ideas, ignore me. Keep doing what you're doing"

"Keep doing what I'm doing? That would be undressing the two of us." He smiles and slips a thumb under the waistband of Kyle's boxers. "Sure you don't want to come down here?"

Kyle gulped a little, and he looks down into Roy's eyes- fucking hell he wanted to draw that expression- and promptly chokes on whatever response he had, deciding to think with his dick for a bit, grabbing Roy by the jaw and yanking him up into a kiss.

Roy clung to Kyle to stay up, groaning into his lips.

Kyle's hand tangles in Roy's hair, the other hand falling back to brace against the mattress again, humming softly.

Roy loses himself in the kiss, pulling back every few seconds to try to breathe before diving back into it.

Kyle can't rally concentrate anymore, he's leaning heavily into Roy and just as into the kiss, each time Roy pulls back he takes abig gulp of air and dives back in with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. 

After who knows how much time, Roy breaks the kiss to lean his forehead against Kyle's collarbone, breathing heavily.

Kyle pants a little, fingers still tangled in Roy's hair. He wheezes.

The only word Roy can make out is a mumbled, breathy "fuck".

"Is that the good kind or the bad kind?" Kyle manages to ask, after several tries.

"Did-" Roy starts, then pauses to laugh. "Didn't know you could *kiss* like that, green boy." he laughs again.

"I have experience, I dated Jade and Troia. Twice"

"I dated Donna too, never had a kiss like *that* before."

"Haven't dated Jade, though. I learned more from her, you know what they say about green girls"

Roy snorted. "Do they say anything about green boys? Because damn, they should."

"Hal and Guy have quite the reputation, and you should hear the stories about Killowag"

"Has anyone said anything about you?"

"Donna and Jen might've gossiped, but really I'm too new. Nobody takes the youngest GL seriously"

Roy pulls back, and hums. "Well, let's start the rumor train." He reaches down to his own sweatpants, and grabs his phone. "Selfie?"

Kyle grins, moving to fit into the frame a little better. He makes sure to position his hand so the ring is visible, just in case.

Roy grins and takes the selfie, then a second where he's kissing Kyle's cheek. Then he sends them to Jason, along with the words "green boys are fantastic"

Kyle giggles, at the kiss on the cheek, he can't help it, it tickles.

"By noon tomorrow you should have Donna coming up to you, asking if I got any better in bed." Roy said, putting the phone back in his pocket.

Kyle laughed. "She'll probably ask *you* if I've improved, too"

"She thought you sucked too?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "Or, you didn't suck enough?"

"She was like, my third girlfriend, I didn't know anything. Hadn't even dated Jen yet"

"She was my first serious girlfriend, Ky. Try living up to those expectations."

"Yeah, I know. Lanterns on OA are also very helpful when it comes to trying things out, I learned some stuff from this one Blue lantern, I don't remember her name"

"I learned a lot from Jay and Kori. You know what they say about former dead boys and orange girls, right?"

"Orange girls, I've heard. Former dead boys, no. But I can guess"

Roy nods. "If you ever get a chance, I 100% recommend it. Seriously."

Kyle nods a little. "Do you think Conn counts as a former dead boy? he was in that coma for at least a year and a half"

"No, he's not crazy enough to be a former dead boy. Or romantic enough? It's weird, Jay became a romantic after he came back. Or maybe he always was, it just got more intense. Like, super fucking intense. No, Connor's an... Innocent boy. An arrow boy."

"And what are you? Or does Arrow mean more than just innocent?"

"Me? I used to just be an arrow boy. But now?" He grins. "I'm the boy your mother doesn't want you to be with."

"Mom would be totally ok with you, I bet. She's been telling me to get with Connor for years, too"

Roy blinked in surprise. "Really? She'd be on with... Me? Everything I've done?"

"Nobody's perfect. If you're trying to fix your mistakes, you deserve everything you're given."

Roy smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, man. Now, are we gonna make out more or are we done?"

"Definitely make out more, I like that."

Kyle grinned. He leaned forward, and waited for Roy to initiate it. Let Roy lead, this time.

Roy, after realizing that it's his turn to start, leans in and places a chaste peck on Kyle's lips, then another, then he goes for the romantic tongue battle-to-the-death.

Kyle giggles into the kiss, fingers re-tangling in Roy's hair again. He's leaning a little more into Roy, again, as they kiss.

Roy hums into the kiss, his own hands moving down to grab at Kyle's hips while he moves so that he's kneeling on the bed, rather than clinging to the other.

The hand Kyle'd been using to keep balance isn't needed, so he tugs at Roy's pants.

Roy pulls back, gasping. "I, Kyle. I'm not wearing underwear. Fuck."

Kyle snorts. "And I'm only wearing mine, nothing to be ashamed of."

He groaned. "Still."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "If I strip first, will you be fine, or would you rather we just keep it above the waist?"

"No, I just. Wanted to warn you? I don't know."

Kyle laughs a little. "S'fine, dude. You wanna know something?"

Roy lets his eyebrow rise. "What?"

"I swear the ring puts my clothes in another dimension when I'm wearing the uniform, cause there is nothing beneath it no matter how many layers I had on earlier"

Roy starts to laugh, his head leaning against Kyle's chest. "Seriously?"

"Cross my heart"

"How does that even work?" Roy asks.

"I don't know. But it always cracks me up to know that every single Lantern in the universe is wearing nothing but shiny energy while in uniform. Isn't it funny?"

Roy nods. "That, that's hilarious."

"Yeah!" Conn and John Stewart get all huffy when I mention it, but at least Hal can take a joke"

"Never stop talking about how naked you are under that energy, Kyle. It will never stop being funny."

"Oh, you'll get tired of it eventually, but I promise to never stop" Kyle grins cheekily.

Roy moves up to kiss him again. "Good."

Kyle kisses back, fingers twining at the nape of Roy's neck.

Roy pulls at Kyle's hips, and pulls out of the kiss. "C'mon, lets get to something other than making out and dumb jokes."

Kyle snickers. "Uh-huh, like we'll manage to get there without at least one dick joke"

"Wanna get that out of the way, green boy?" Roy arches an eyebrow as he moves back on the bed.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not as familiar with Nightwing as you are"

For a second, Roy looks confused, but then his eyes light up and he bites his lip in glee. "Really? That. That was fucking. Fantastic."

At Roy's praise, Kyle lost the hold on the pokerface he'd been sporting and burst into a laughing fit, giggling and wheezing so hard his face burned red.

Roy laughs with him, reaching over to hold onto Kyle to stay standing.

Kyle had doubled over, wheezing and gasping before between giggles.

"I," Roy starts. "I thought we," he gasps for breath. "Weren't gonna laugh? Were gonna get s'rious?"

"I tri'd bu' you- you sugg'st'd a dick joke 'nd I c-couldn't resi-hi-hi-hist"

Roy kisses him to try to shut him up and calm him down.

Kyle is laughing into the kiss, grinning so hard his face hurts.

Roy pulls back to giggle against his lips, then sneaks in another smooch. "Okay, seriously. We have to stop laughing, or we'll never get anything done."

Kyle nods, trying to sober up a bit. "Ya know, I haven't laughed this much with someone I'm trying to do stuff with in years, it's refreshing"

"I've heard that if you can't laugh with the person you share your bed with, then why share your bed at all?" Roy chuckles again. "I'm glad I can make ya laugh, though."

"Yeah, I can dig that. It's nice, and I'm glad I can make *you* laugh, too. Most people just roll their eyes at my jokes"

"What? You're hilarious."

Kyle shrugs. "I think so too!"

Roy leaned in to kiss Kyle's neck. "They have no taste. Obviously."

Kyle nods sagely. "Obviously" He re-twines his fingers through Roy's hair, he really likes the texture.

Roy pulls back and sits down, moving his legs so that they're spread. "You need to stop standing, come. Sit."

Kyle kneels between Roy's legs. "Are you doing me or am I doing you?"

"Uh. Didn't think about it. I know there are condoms somewhere in this room, but they're all too old, but I could go ransack Ollie's room. Or you could? It could go either way."

Kyle hummed. "Or, we could use the ring and nobody has to leave the room"

Roy chuckled. "Isn't that considered a misuse of the ring?"

Kyle shrugs. "It's *my* ring, and there are 4 other Lanterns patrolling this sector, also I'm *certain* Guy has used it like this, and I think Hal has too."

"Yeah but," Roy giggled. "That used to be some dead guy's ring. *What if some dead guy used it like that*?"

"Some dead *alien*" Kyle corrected. "There's no guarantee my ring's owner even reproduced sexually, it'll be fine"

Roy rolled his eyes. "You're killing me. Okay, whatever. Your ring, you top."

Kyle grinned, and kissed Roy, pulling Roy's pants down to his knees.

Roy wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulders, and found that it was a nice fit.

Kyle sighed a little, he liked it when people touched his shoulders. Didn't know why. He pulled back a bit, so he could mouth at Roy's jaw.

Roy turns his head to the side, humming and letting his eyes close. It's been a while since he's bottomed, or really... Done anything. But he's pretty sure it'll be alright, Kyle wouldn't have survived Donna if he didn't know how to be careful.

Most people would think Kyle was rough in bed, and while he could kiss rough and hard, Sex was another matter. He was slow and periodic, committing every inch of his partner's body to memory.

If he wasn't hard before, the gentle touches and kisses were killing him now. This is fun as hell, and part of him remembers plans for a threesome, and he wonders how much better this would be with Connor there, but he also thinks about how fantastic this feels.

Kyle's tracing a scar with his tongue, eyes half lidded. His fingers are skittering across Roy's side, the other hand braced against the bed for balance.

"Ky?" Roy asks, and part of him wonders when he started using that nickname, when the other became someone he gave nicknames to. Well, probably before the sex part of their evening. Probably.

"Mm?" Kyle pauses, looking up at Roy.

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to go downstairs and get ice cream. And then come back. With condoms. This is nice but. Fuck. I was given the nickname Speedy for a *reason*, and you're killing me, man."

Kyle laughs. "I thought it was because you were the fastest shot with a bow, but it was as much a dig as Flash's? He does sit up though, hand moving to brush against Roy's hip.

Roy groans. "Flash needs someone to hold him *down* and he can never top because he's," He mimics Barry's voice "Done in a flash!" He groans. "It's so annoying. Wally complains all the time."

Kyle snorts. His hand brushes against Roy's erection, his mouth has gone back to Roy's neck.

Roy groans again, but it's sort of a moan too? And he just. Fuck.

Kyle's hand wraps around his dick, and pumps him slowly.

Roy's fingers scrabble for a grip, and he just. "Ky, shit."

Kyle hums, pumping him a bit. A construct, another mouse, though this one has a bowler hat rather than a top hat, scampers up to Roy's dick, and Kyle makes it touch him, so there's a disembodied pressure along the base.

Roy's eyebrows furrow in confusion at the pressure, and he pulls back to look and. He bursts out laughing.

Kyle grins. "Do you like him? I think he likes you" The mouse tips his bowler hat, before going back to what he'd been doing.

"I can't. No. S-stop that!" Roy says, trying to push the construct off. "That's. No."

Kyle huffs. The construct shatters into harmless bits of will. "What?"

"I can never look at a mouse the same way again, Dude. Cinderella 2 is ruined for me. *Ruined*"

Kyle laughs. "They're harmless. My constructs are all like that, though. Little animated creatures, I mean" He pauses. "Not really sure why"

Roy pulled a straight face on. "Ky, are you going to fuck me with a mickey mouse condom. Be honest."

"My favorite is Minnie, excuse you."

"You would wrap Minnie around your dick? You are powerful." Roy nods appreciatively.

"Thank you" Kyle bows. "But seriously, if I concentrate I can get a sheet of it, like... this" His ring glowed, and a thin 'sheet' formed in the air between them.

"Do you really think your concentration can keep up with you during sex? Seriously, I can go get a condom. Oliver has a fuckton."

"You think this is the first time I've done this?"

"No. Maybe? Gotta have my bases covered, Ky. Seriously. This isn't my first rodeo, and it isn't yours either, but it's the first one together? I hate that why am I using the term." He groans. "Anyways. Yeah. I can go get condoms."

"I meant using my Ring as a condom, Roy"

"I know, I got that." Roy rolls his eyes. "But. My point is I want you to move so I can go get you a condom because I'm not comfortable with green energy in my ass."

"Fine, fine." Kyle rolls over, flopping onto his back. After a second he uses the ring to retrieve his sketchpad and add the scars to his nude sketch.

Roy stands and tugs the sweatpants up, heading for the door. "Be back in a bit, don't do anything crazy." He then closes the door, feeling like he's jinxed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle has finished adding scars, and began roughly doing the other image that hadn't left his head since he'd thought of it. Connor sucking Roy off. Preferably with Kyle in the room.

Roy gets the condoms, and he even stops by the kitchen to grab a drink too. And a bagel. And cream cheese. He realizes he never really had dinner, so he stops to eat it. And, of course, that's when a sleepy Connor enters the kitchen.

Connor walks in, rubbing his eye tiredly. He's headed for the fridge, to get a water bottle, but pauses when he sees Roy. "...Hello"

Roy smiles, feeling like a homewrecker. "Yo." He realizes, too late, that there are a Row of condoms in the pocket of his sweatpants, and making no attempt to hide either. He shift so that side is against the counter's lower cabinets. "How are you?"

Connor blinks once, at the shift in posture, but doesn't comment. He yawns. "...fine. You?"

"Great. You sleeping well, Conn?"

"mm, wonderfully, father. You're home early." Connor grabs the bottle he'd come for, and heads back up to his room.

Roy's eyes narrow in confusion, then widen. "He thought I was... I'm not even blonde!" he exclaims.

Connor doesn't hear him, and is back in his room. 

Kyle had gone from sketching his fantasy to doodling a bit. He's not really paying attention to what he's drawing.

When Roy gets back to the room, he doesn't know how horny he even is anymore, just that *damn* that green lantern is attractive. "Hey, Ky. Back."

Kyle glances up, grinning. He smirks to himself, and flips the page before showing the sketch he'd done of that fantasy. 

"What'd'ya think?"

Roy dropped the bottle of coca cola he was holding, eyes fixed on the drawing. "Is that- oh my- holy *shit*." he groans.

Kyle grins.

Roy leaves the bottle, heading for the green lantern. He pulls him up, shoves him onto the bed, and climbs onto him, straddling his hips. He kisses Kyle, all tongue and teeth.

Kyle moans into the kiss, hips bucking a little.

Roy pulls back, tearing a condom out of his pocket and shoving it into Kyle's hands. "I don't care what you do with it or who you put it on, just." He kisses Kyle to get his point across.

Kyle opens it, and decides to let Roy keep his position as top, tugging Roy's pants down the second time that night. He fumbles a bit, but manages to get it onto the other male easily enough. He's tugging his own boxers down, now, newly-freed hand tangling in Roy's hair.

Oh. Well, he wasn't going to complain. Roy then realizes his fatal flaw, he forgot lube. He groans as he pulls back, trying to remember *where* he kept it.

Kyle whines, when Roy pulls back.

"Lube. I don't remember where it is in this godforsaken room." Roy looks back to Kyle.

Kyle sighs loudly. "I've got some in my jean pocket"

Roy whistles appreciatively. "Always so prepared, green boy?"

"I learned from Donna"

"Donna is fantastic and we need to make a fan club for her one day. But not in the creepy way, just in the 'she's perfect' way." Roy says as he gets up to go retrieve the lube.

"She'd still think we're creepy if we did"

"Would you be in a Donna Troy fan club?"

"Of fucking course"

Roy grinned. "Now that that's out of the way, am I stretching you or do you want to do it yourself?"

Kyle spreads his legs invitingly. "Do it for me?"

"Gladly." Roy crawls onto the bed and opens the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. He gets it warm, then slides one into Kyle's ass, slowly.

Kyle groans softly, eyes fluttering closed.

Roy leant down to kiss Kyle, then working the second finger in. Now for the fun part, alternating between stretching and just sort of. Wiggling the finger around. How it felt good, Roy would never be able to understand. But it did.

Kyle gasps, fidgeting a little. 

Roy leaned down to kiss Kyle's knee, still moving his fingers in the way that made the other move. He also added another finger.

Kyle arched his back, trying not to knee Roy in the face.

Roy grinned. "Ky, you look so beautiful, don't you ever draw yourself?"

"Ah-I've done a couple sel-self portraits"

Roy nods. "Remind me sometime to take pictures of you so you can draw yourself."

Kyle whines a little

"F-fuck me, would you?"

"I'm getting to it, calm down." Roy rolls his eyes and moves forwards so he's kneeling on the bed just in front of Kyle's ass. He gets his dick just in front of the other's entrance, then pushes in. All jokes that he may have made are pushed out of his mind, and he has to bite back a groan.

Kyle groans, back arching a little.

Roy doesn't move for a few seconds, just kind of... Breathes heavily while sitting there.

Kyle breathes out through his nose, and shifts a little. "Move"

Roy laughs. "Just enjoying the view, green boy."

"We can recreate this scene as many times as you want, dude. Move"

Roy does, pulling out and pushing back in, as fast as he would normally load an arrow. 

Kyle cries out, hips bucking a little.

One hand goes to Kyle's hip, and the other goes under his leg, while Roy keeps up that pace.

Kyle bucks with each thrust, panting heavily

Roy has to focus on Kyle's face and try not to moan, which is really easier said than done.

"f-fuck- Roy..!"

"Mhm, Ky?" He pants in response.

"faster!"

Roy grunted and complied, snapping his hips faster.

Kyle's hand came up to muffle any noises he'd be tempted to make, as Roy sped up. He moaned through his fingers.

"Ky," Roy says. He pauses, reaching up to grab the hand over the green lantern's mouth. "Don't."

"C-conn" Kyle starts.

Roy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then widened. "Oh shit- yeah he, he's next door." he bites his lip to muffle a groan. "Why is that hot? Why is Connor hot?"

"I don't fuckin' know man, I think it's his genes"

Roy nods, remembering the year he had a crush on Ollie. He bends down to kiss Kyle, because he just thought about *fucking Oliver Queen* and he needs that out of his head *now*.

Kyle kisses back. His mind has conjured Connor's mom, who is a very sweet lady, and yeah. No.

"Let's agree to never mention anyone's parents during sex again." Roy says.

"Yes" Kyle nods a little. "Bad idea"

Roy nods again, then resumes moving his hips. His right hand, the one that had been on the other's hip, gravitates to Kyle's dick, because he's getting kind of close, thoughts of Oliver Queen aside.

Kyle bucked his hips, squeaking when Roy grabbed his dick.

His thrusts become more erratic and his breathing quicker, and his hand attempts to match the pace of his thrusts. "Ky," Roy moans.

"Roy...!" Kyle's head tilts back, back arching. He's close...!

Breathing hard, Roy's hips stutter, and he presses in as he finishes. He stays there for a moment after, still moving his hand around Kyle's member.

Kyle comes a few seconds later, muffling his cry with his hand.

"Oh," Roy moans, pulling out and backing off to take care of the condom. He tosses it into the trashcan, then flops down next to Kyle.

Kyle lays there for a second.

"Wanna just sleep?" Roy asks, yawning.

"....Yeah, ok. Cuddles?"

Roy nodded. "But only if we can get under the covers, I'm tired as fuck. Also can you be the big spoon?"

Kyle grins a little. He uses his ring to pull the sheets out from under them so he doesn't have to move. "Sure, c'mere" He makes grabby hands

Roy rolls so that his back is to Kyle's and he reaches back to squeeze his hip. "Tonight 's good, thanks."

Kyle snuggles up, wrapping his arms around Roy's torso.

Roy starts to doze off, because it's warm and safe and he's *home* and not in a shitty apartment that he didn't even want to be in. 

Kyle is already asleep, mumbling softly under his breath.

"Oh, Sir Fancy-pants, you're right. We *should* bedazzle the dragon"

Roy finally nods off, safe in the green lantern's arms.

Kyle continues to talk in his sleep, all through the night. Hopefully, not that either of them will think of this, Connor won't walk in and see them naked together in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor had woken up at around 4 in the morning, and read for an hour or so before going downstairs to make Tea for himself, and after a thought some Coffee for Kyle(and Roy, if he asks).

Roy didn't wake up until well after seven AM, but that was considered "late" for masks when they didn't go out the night before. He disentangles himself from Kyle, gets a shower, and puts on new sweatpants and another shirt, since the ones from last night are nowhere to be found. He heads downstairs, and find a pot of mostly-warm coffee. He sees Connor sitting at the table, and gestures at the coffee. "May I?"

"Save some for Kyle, and make sure he's got cream and cinnamon left to use"

Roy nods, since he usually only adds honey, or whiskey, to his coffee anyways. This morning is definitely a six spoonful of honey and minute in the microwave kind of morning. "Sleep well?"

Connor nods a little. "I had the oddest expectation to see Ollie this morning, though. I don't know why"

"Around midnight I came down for a bagel, and you called me dad, that might be why."

Connor's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "How did I confuse...?"

Roy shrugged. "Hell if I know. I am not blonde, and I don't have a stupid mustache or goatee. And I'm young and pretty."

Connor snorts. 

Kyle chooses that moment to walk down, clad in his uniform, sans mask, rather than bother with clothes. He heads straight for the coffee.

Remembering what Kyle said the night before about his clothing being transported to an alternate dimension while in uniform, Roy chokes on his coffee.

Kyle snickers, knowing exactly what Roy is thinking about.

Connor raises an eyebrow. 

"Clothing, uniform" 

Connor nods. "Right, your theory on how that works. I don't see why it's funny."

"Just is, Conn. Just is"

Roy grabs a hand towel to clean the coffee off himself, and smiles. "Sleep well, Ky?"

"Wonderfully. How'd you sleep, Roy?"

"I slept pretty well." Roy smirks into the next sip of coffee. "Wanna make a cup? Connor made it."

Kyle groans. "He makes the best Coffee, Conn, you're the best" He does indeed make a cup, grabbing the largest mug in the cupboard, and pouring half the bottle of cinnamon and two teaspoons of cream into it.

"Got enough cinnamon?" Roy asks, mildly concerned.

"Never!" Kyle laughs, before taking a sip of his coffee. He moans into the cup. Connor rolls his eyes.

Roy isn't fazed by the moan, but it does remind him of the night before and he has to shift how he stands. Wow.

Kyle finished the Coffee after a few minutes and pours a second cup, using the other half of the bottle of cinnamon.

Roy sets his own cup down, going through the cabinets for the... Ah! There it is! He pulls out the box of pancake mix, and turns to Connor and Kyle. "Pancakes?"

Kyle nods rapidly. "Yeah!"

Connor snorts, and gets up. "Let me, I don't trust you in the kitchen"

Roy shook his head. "No, go sit. Both of you. I can handle *pancakes*."

Kyle grab's Connor's wrist. "C'mon, let the man do his thing"

As Roy starts mixing the batter, Connor's phone buzzes with a message from Jason. "tell ur bro I said congrats on the tail he won't respond" it reads.

Connor's eyebrows crease. "Roy, what is Jason talking about?"

"What did he say?" Roy's confused, why would Jay text Connor about him? Unless-

Shit. 

"'Tell your bro I said congrats on the tail, he won't respond'" Connor glances up at Roy, eyebrow raised. Connor doesn't see it, but Kyle blanches.

Roy laughs nervously. "I'll go get my phone, I need to talk to him."

Kyle chokes on his coffee, spluttering. Connor turns his attention to his best friend, trying to help him breathe.

Roy wanted to go make sure Kyle was okay, but he figured Connor had it covered, an practically sprinted upstairs to grab his phone and text-scream at Jason.

After a minute or two Connor gets Kyle's breathing regulated and gets him sat down on the couch with a water bottle. Kyle apologizes but Connor won't have any of it.

When Roy comes back, he's blushing furiously and holding his phone with a death grip. "I'm going to make those pancakes." he says.

Connor nods, and Kyle makes an 'OK' sign with his fingers.

Roy does, and he does so without looking at Connor or Kyle once. He also cuts up some strawberries and bananas, and puts those, along with blueberries, on the pancakes. He adds some whipped cream and butter too, then serves the three plates.

Kyle whoops, at the sight of the food, and Connor smiles a little, thanking Roy softly.

Roy nods, but he's still terrified of Connor finding out, so he says nothing and sits.

Kyle bites his lip. He's really not sure how Conn will take the news at all, and so he just eats in silence. Or, well, he tries, but Conn starts up a conversation about the movies they'd watched last night, and how could he *not* respond?

Connor has Kyle talking about movies and animation within two minutes flat, so Roy doesn't have to worry about volunteering any information, just sitting and eating.

Kyle gushes a little, giggling about another movie they'd seen together, Brave, and how, at the time, he'd compared Ollie to Merida and Connor to Elinore. Connor huffed.

Roy snorted, because he could *totally* see that.

Conno shot Roy an amused glance. "Not going to join in on the conversation?"

"Aren't I in it enough? I laughed like twice." Roy says.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Being in the conversation usually requires adding input"

Kyle snickered.

"Fine, *mom*." He rolls his eyes. "My favorite Disney movie is Ariel."

Kyle dies, falling out of the chair and laughing on the floor. Connor snorts, "I believe you mean My little Mermaid"

Roy rolls his eyes. "Tomato, tomato, I don't see any other little mermaids in that damn movie that were important. Ariel was the shit."

Kyle wheezes from the floor. Connor kicks him.

Roy starts to ask Connor not to kick Kyle, but stops himself before he can, because that would be weird.

Kyle giggles, since the suit absorbs the impact. He sits up, still snickering. "I- I can't believe you called The Little Mermaid 'Ariel'. Did you forget her sisters? I admit I can't remember all their names, but They're equally as important, and Ursula's the shit"

"I know Ursula is the shit, you *poor unfortunate souls*. Roy rolls his eyes.

Kyle falls over again, guffawing loudly. Connor snickers.

Roy stares at Kyle. "Okay, that wasn't that funny, kid."

Kyle shakes his head, sitting back up again. "That was perfect!"

"It was perfect, not hilarious."

"My humor is obviously different than yours, then"

"That's not what you said last night, Ky." He snickered.

"We were on the same wavelength, but obviously that's changed. At least Conn likes my jokes, right Conn?"

Connor snorts. "Of course, Kyle"

"We're still on the same wavelength, I just stopped broadcasting and you kept receiving."

Kyle stuck his tongue out.

Roy had an urge to kiss him, but he stayed back. He stuck his own tongue out, though.

Connor rolled his eyes. "I'm going to head out to the Library, you two are welcome to do as you wish." 

Kyle brightens. "Can I come with?" Connor raises an eyebrow.

"Reference books, artist, duh"

Roy hums and leans back in his chair, eating more of his pancakes. "I'll stay here."

Connor smiles, and lets Kyle borrow some clothes of Connor's, since his are two days old now. He ends up in a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that is just this side of indecently tight. Kyle has no complaints.

"Kyle, you sure you're gonna go out in public with that? Seems more like a shirt that screams 'I'm in a gay porno'."

"I could totally rock being in a gay porno, you're just jealous"

Roy snorted. "I'm not jealous, I'm worried for the children."

"Oh no, the poor children! They'll see me in a tight shirt even though they've seen their fathers topless before! the horror"

Connor snorts.

Roy rolled his eyes yet again. "I'm going to go watch Pacific Rim, and you're either gonna leave the house in that or in something less tight. Have fun either way."

Kyle grabbed Connor's wrist and lead him out the door.

Roy finished his pancakes, then went to the couch and lounged, watching the movie that Jason has recommended. When he finishes, the others still aren't back, so he, for lack of anything better to do, takes a nap.

Kyle does end up talking to Conn about Roy. Conn shows slight interest, but Kyle asking if he was 'interested' got the same reaction he always got when he tried to insinuate Connor should try dating: Flaming blush and stammered denials.

Roy dreamed, about giant beings, and about piloting a jaeger with Connor and Kyle. The thought is nice, but in the dream they both die and he wakes up, breathing hard with tears in the corners of his eyes.

They come home, Connor still beet red from Kyle's attempts at getting to admit anything,  so Kyle lets him leave to cool down. "Hey, you alright?"

Roy looks up to him and shakes his head, unable to find the words.

Kyle sits down next to him. "What's wrong? C'mere, tell me about it?"

He shook his head, just pointing at the case for Pacific Rim. "Bad dream."

"Ah. Well, I'm here now, right? And you know what would make you feel better?"

Roy shook his head "What?"

Kyle grinned, and two familiar mice appeared. "Sir Fancy-pants and his friend, Duke Hands-on!!"

Roy snickered. "Duke Hands-on?"

"What, you don't think he has a bitchin' name? Cause I think he does." The mouse with the bowler hat crossed his arms, daring Roy to say otherwise.

"Duke, I met you in other circumstances." Roy say to the mouse. "That I'd prefer you not be present for again. That aside, your name is very fitting."

Duke nods, and shatters into will again. Another mouse takes his place, this one with a tiara. "How about Prince Pretty-Eyes?"

Roy studies the mouse. "His eyes are very pretty."

Prince bows, smiling widely. Kyle grins. Sir Fancy-pants pouts.

"Is Fancy-Pants jealous?" Roy arches an eyebrow.

Sir Fancy-pants shakes his head quickly. Kyle laughs. "I bet he is! Nobody's paying you any attention, huh?" He asks, offering a hand to his glowing green friend. Fancy-pants climbs up, and sits down.

Roy reaches out for Prince Pretty-Eyes, and smiles when he climbs up onto his hand. "Are you controlling them all the time, or do they have their own emotions?"

"I'm not really sure. Sometimes they're just little... puppets, I control, but if I think up a name and stuff, they'll develop a personality."

"So it's all up to you if they have emotions or not."

"...Kinda, yeah"

Roy nodded. "That's cool."

Kyle grinned, and Sir Fancy-pants bowed a little. "Thanks"

Roy chuckled at the mouse, and scratched Prince Pretty-Eyes between the ears. "Do you want to hear about the dream I had?" he asks after a minute.

Kyle hums, nodding.

"Me, you, and Conn were a jaeger team. Our jaeger was called Hero's Privilege, and we were fantastic. But there was a pair of class 3's, and we couldn't beat them. And I had to watch, and feel, you two die, but I *didn't*. And." He brought Prince Pretty-Eyes up to his chest to cuddle him. "I woke up feeling like it had really happened."

Kyle's eyes widened, and then he was hugging Roy, burying his face in Roy's hair. "That sounded really cool until we died, but we're not dead, and I don't plan on going anywhere, I promise."

Roy nodded, burying his face in Kyle's chest and just *leaning* into him. "When did you two start meaning so much to me?" he mumbles, not really intending to be heard.

Kyle shrugs, carding his fingers through Roy's hair. "'Round the same time I started caring so much bout you. Conn's always been super caring"

"Conn was raised to care. Me 'n you? We were raised in the real world. No room for caring." Roy says.

Kyle nods. "Not gonna argue, but shit happens. It's hard not to love Conn though, right?"

"Definitely." Roy agrees.

Kyle nods again, and hugs a bit before pulling back. "I asked him 'bout you, while we were out. He blushed like, the rest of the trip, it was super adorable, you should've seen it"

Roy smiles and nods. "Does that mean we're a go for luring him into a threesome?"

"Kinda hoping or it, at least one"

"What if he hates it and never wants it again? What do we do then?"

"We fantasize"

"I mean, literally. In reality. Who do we pick?"

"You've been tooting Jason's horn very loudly"

"So I just forget about you two, this entire thing, and go to Jay?"

"No, you asked who *we* pick. I love Conn but if he's uncomfortable with the whole thing, he isn't gonna be ok with me alone either, and I like you. So, if the three-way with Conn fails we can always invite Jay"

Roy nodded. "Ah, that makes sense."

Kyle grinned, and kissed his temple. "Yep. So. I need to check back to Oa, I'll be back in a week or two. There's apparently a big skirmish in one of the sectors and they need all the firepower they can get" Kyle stands up and sketches a salute. "See ya"

Roy nods. "Okay. Do you get cell service out there?"

"....no"

There's a long pause. "I thought so." Roy says, then leans forwards to kiss Kyle's cheek. "Be safe, we need you for the threeway."

Kyle snickers. "Try my best." He salutes again and then is gone with a flash of light. Both mice disappear.

Connor walks down several minutes later, carrying a book under his arm. 

"...Did Kyle leave?"

Roy looks up at Connor. "Yeah, he just left. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Did he say where he was going?" Connor yawned, heading into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, OA needs him for two weeks in another sector. Something about backup? I don't know. And as for food, I'm sorta hungry. You making yourself something?"

Connor hums. "I was going to make a tomato cheese sandwich, what would you like?"

Roy hums. "That sounds good. Can you just make an extra one for me? Also, this," he holds up Pacific Rim. "You seen it yet?"

Connor blinks. "What is it?" He makes the sandwiches, coming out with two plates.

"Super cool monster movie. Wanna watch it?"

"...Sure" Connor handed Roy his plate, sitting down at the table in the living room.

Roy grins and gets up to join Connor, starting the movie. "It's a good movie."

"If you say so." Connor takes a bite of his sandwich, waiting for the movie to begin.

Roy takes a bite himself, grinning as the movie starts.

Connor watches, as he eats.

Though Roy had just seen it a couple of hours before, he still thoroughly enjoys the movie. The monsters don't scare him this time (though they didn't before, he'd just.. jumped. a lot.) and he finds it's even better the second time around.

Connor has no idea what he's watching.

When the movie ends, Roy turns to Connor. "Did you like it?"

"It was... interesting"

Roy waited for something more to be said.

"I don't want to insult you but I have no idea what just happened"

Roy blinked. "oh."

"I apologize, I just.... Did not follow the story? I'm not sure..."

Roy shook his head, "Nah, 's fine."

Connor shrugged helplessly. "I, um..." He picks up their plates and disposes of them, and sort of hovers in the doorway.

Roy checks his phone, and is surprised to find over 20 texts from Jason, all asking for status updates on "the green booty".

Connor's phone buzzes, and he pulls it out. His eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Why is Donna asking me about you?"

Roy groaned. "I did something without thinking."

"...ok"

Roy sat for a few seconds. "Conn, talk to me."

"Yes?"

"What's your opinion of Kyle? Like, in all seriousness, everything. His flaws, what you like, everything."

"He's my best friend, and the one who's helped me with my memory the most. He's there for me when I need him and I try to be there for him. He's... he's stupid, and impulsive, but he's got a good heart and he tries, which is all I can ask."

Roy nods. "Now, I want you to be completely honest with me. Okay?"

Connor nods slowly.

"Have you ever thought about him romantically."

Connor bites his lip, and blushes. "I-I don't know about before but.... I. It may have crossed my mind, once. But he deserves better"

"Better how?" Roy asks, though it's hard to keep his voice even. Connor doesn't think he's good enough?

"Someone who didn't forget him, who actually remembers he's there and doesn't leave unexpectedly on 'soul searches' and trusts him with every little detail of their lives, someone who can. Who can talk about feelings and relationships without. Without clamming up and. I, I'm sorry I need to... excuse me"

"Connor. Stop." Roy says, standing and crossing the room to him. "We all have issues, if we didn't then we wouldn't be heroes. It's *okay* to have issues, don't let that keep you from happiness, okay? And trust me, Conn, Ky cares about you the way you are. He doesn't want anything better because he wants *you* as you are, and because you're good. You're amazing, Conn, and don't worry about not being able to talk about things. It works pretty well for literally everyone I know and associate with."

Connor shakes his head. "I- I couldn't- can't"

"Can't what? Be happy? Be with him? Talk to me."

Connor shakes his head. "Just. Can't"

Roy reached out for Connor. "Tell me what the issue is, why you can't. What's in the way."

Connor bites his lip. "I am not. Enough. For- not just for Kyle, I'm not enough for- for anyone, I'm broken, I can't"

Roy pulls Connor into a hug. "Conn, you're breaking my heart here. You, you're more than enough. You are perfect and beautiful and smart and you are *more than enough*."

Connor shakes his head, and whipes his eyes a little. "No, I'm not"

"Then talk to me, tell me why not."

"I did."

"Just because you can't remember things? Don't talk about your feelings? Because you're not always there and you don't always trust him? Fuck, sounds like *literally everyone we know*." Roy says. "If you're not enough, don't deserve happiness, then tell me why *they* do."

Connor sighs through his nose. "They've earned it, they- they've worked through their problems and hardships. I have... not"

"Earned it? Worked through their problems? You must not be looking at the same people I have, Conn. What about bats? Supes? Oliver? Everyone has issues and they're heroes because they're constantly fighting and because they have issues that they *never* got over and *never fucking will*! You're not the only one with issues, but you're probably the only one even trying to work through them!"

Connor shakes his head again. "I cannot. That is, it. I can't, please stop asking me to. If you would excuse me, I'd like to finish my book."

Roy's shoulders slump, and he turns. "Fine." he pulls his phone out, sends a text to Jason, asking him to talk. Preferably in person.

Connor heads upstairs, leaving his phone on the counter.

Roy heads upstairs to grab his motorcycle helmet, and his headphones, and he puts the Pacific Rim theme on repeat as he goes out to his bike. A nice, long talk with his friend would do him good, but before he could do that, there would be an annoyingly long motorcycle ride. Well, good thing his cash isn't going towards rent, atleast he has gas money now.

Jason is in his apartment, waiting for Roy to get here to talk about whatever shitty thing he wants to. Jason's still not sure what it is, but hey, he'll listen.

Roy lasted until Central city, then he put his bike in a parking garage and took a tube up to the watchtower, then down to Gotham. His trip had been cut from two days, to about four hours. Much better. He then heads for Jay's apartment, and doesn't knock on the door to get in because Jay knew he was coming.

Jason was waiting on the couch, one beer in hand and another on the table. "Where the hell were you coming from, anyway?"

"Star. I started riding, but made it to Central before I said fuck it, I'll abuse the tubes." he smiled and collapsed on the couch next to his friend. "I sort of got in an argument with Connor."

"How'd you do *that*?"

"Was talking to him about Ky, he told me some stuff but then he got upset. He doesn't think he's good enough, he thinks he's broken. And I just." He groans and tips his head back for a gulp of beer.

Jason snorts. "Ky's the GL you banged last night, isn't he?" He glances at Roy through his peripheral. "If you want them together why'd you bang him?"

Roy just groans. "The actual goal is a threesome, but. I. I'm not good at this. How the fuck do you do it?"

"Practice, and lots of talking. It's different for everybody, Roy"

"Well, we're trying." Roy sighed.

"Doesn't sound like Conn even knows you two wanna"

"He doesn't. I guess we're just trying to... Ease him into the idea? Like he has to be comfortable with the idea of being with one of us before we can propose both."

"You should tell him outright, some of his problems might be getting asked by two people, or even just being interested in two people"

"Should I wait 'till Ky's back? He's in another sector for GL stuff."

"Ooh, better wait for a while after. GL's forget their rings aren't perfect"

"Tell me about it. Kyle wanted to use his to make a *condom* last night. I said no, of course."

"Glowing green energy condom? Hmm, I kinda wanna try it"

"Dude. Come on. Do you know *anyone* who can concentrate during sex? Enough to keep up a construct?"

"Kori did it with Guy, his construct held"

Roy shook his head. "I'm not doing it. Nope."

Jason snorted. "And waste the opportunity? Well, it's your loss. What else did you wanna talk about"

"I think that was the important stuff? Oh, Pacific Rim was good. Had a nightmare because of it, but it was good."

"Huh. Dick's planning a family movie night, with monster theme. Maybe I'll bring it, it's got monsters, doesn't it?"

Roy grinned. "Oh yeah, definitely."

"Awesome"


	4. Chapter 4

When Ollie had come home to find Roy in his old room, working on making more arrows, he hadn't said anything because hey, the kid can do what he wants, right? Ollie knows that Dinah got him off the drugs a while back, so everything is good now. Plus, he heard from a little bird that Roy even had someone keeping him in line. So, when he hears from a *very* frantic Hal that said someone is hurt, he rushes to Roy's room, where he's working on some trick arrows, to tell him to get his ass *up to the fucking watchtower with Connor right fucking now*."

Hal is hyperventilating. The kid's new, why'd he agree to let him help out on a warzone? He should've sent Guy or even gone himself, fuck. J'onn says his condition isn't serious but he was floating unconscious through *space* for who knows how long before Hal found him, and he hasn't woken up yet. At some point someone handed him a paper bag to breathe into, after he called Ollie to get himself and his kids(who are friends with the kid) up to the Watchtower *now now now* and well. They aren't here *yet*.

Roy had grabbed Connor with no explanation, got onto his bike, and tore through town to get to Ollie's base, where the tubes were. It took a total of ten minutes to get up to the watchtower, and another six to get to Kyle.

Hal was standing outside the emergency room, where Kyle was lying. Hal hadn't really calmed down any, but he did relax a little when he saw Roy and Connor. "Oh, thank god. Ollie found you two"

"We were in his house, wasn't hard. What happened?" Roy said, glancing at Kyle.

Hal sighed. "Don't know, found him unconscious on the edge of the sector. He hasn't woken up yet to tell us"

Roy bit his lip. "Oh."

"Yeah." Hal wheezed a little. "I was hoping having you two in here might wake him up faster"

"Wake him up how?" Roy asks.

"Well, he's obviously close to you, maybe hearing your voices might trigger... something, I don't know man, I'm a pilot not a psychologist"

Roy nods, and nudges Connor. "You try, he knows you best."

Connor bites his lip, but enters the door. J'onn is standing off to the side, but doesn't stop him. He sits down next to Kyle, and grabs his hand. "Hey, Kyle? You there?"

Roy watches from the viewing window as Kyle stirs, but doesn't quite wake up yet.

Connor pats his cheek lightly, but Kyle doesn't do more than sigh. "Kyle?"

Roy bites his lip and steps inside this room. "May I help?"

Connor nodded, making to get up. Hal bit his lip.

Roy shook his head. "Nah, you stay there, Conn. you're good." He smiled reassuringly, and headed to the other side of Kyle.

Connor sat back down, and squeezed Kyle's hand. Hal played with his ring.

Roy grabbed Kyle's other hand, and squeezed it. Then he bent down and murmured "It's me, Roy. Me and Connor are here, and we're gonna need you to wake up, kay, Ky? You're asleep, but you need to wake up. Please?" in his ear. He hoped Kyle would wake up at that because, honestly, the only other thing he could think of was maybe mentioning the threesome they were planning? But it would be awkward for him to wake up and immediately start talking sex. Then again, it was preferable that he woke up talking *sex* than not wake up at all.

Kyle shifted, and his eyes fluttered.

Roy pulled back, and glanced at Connor, then Hal. "Kyle?"

Kyle yawned. Connor poked his cheek, and Kyle's nose scrunched. "What're you doing in deep space...?" He asked, as he sat up. Or, well, attempted to sit up. J'onn wouldn't let him.

Roy sighed in relief. "You're in the watchtower, you passed out. What the hell happened?"

"Uhh.... Wait I'm where?"

"Watchtower. Earth-ish, around earth? You probably have cell service here?"

"How did I get here????"

"Hal found you, passed out, drifting. What happened?"

"Uhh..... Last thing I remember was tag-teaming the um, enemy? yeah, them, with Killowag"

Hal hums. "Killowag lost visual on you around three hours before I managed to find you, that's a pretty distressing gap"

"Ky, do you remember anything happening before you passed out? Anything strange?" Roy asks. 

".....Nope. Like I remember Killowag and I fighting this big guy, and then boom. Nothing"

Roy nods. "Okay, I guess." He looks up as J'onn speaks. 

"If you are comfortable, I could go through your memories. The brain remembers more than the mind."

"Sure thing. Dunno what you'll find, but you can look. Just don't share any private thoughts, wouldya? Hal's overprotective as it is."

Hal makes an insulted noise.

J'onn reaches out and grasps Kyle's shoulder, closing his eyes to concentrate. Roy watches the Martian as he works, and glances at Kyle when he gasps. It isn't long before J'onn lets go, but it feels like forever. 

"He was attacked by a second enemy, small and fast. It carried him behind something, far from his partner. He was unconscious and concussed on impact." J'onn says to Hal.

"...Dang"

J'onn leaves the room then, and Roy turns to Kyle. "Wow. Uh. You really got fucked up then."

Kyle huffs. "There wasn't much I could've done to stop it, my attention was on the big one!" 

"Which is why you're not going on any missions in deep space until you can anticipate attacks like that."

"Are you kidding me? I earned my right to-"

"No buts, if I hadn't found you, you'd more than likely be dead. You're stuck in and around earth until John and I deem you're ready"

"John hates me!"

Roy squeezes the hand he was still holding. "Then you'll be on earth a long while."

Kyle pouts a little. "Killowag promised to take me sight seeing once this was over." 

Hal snorts. "He can take you when you're not going to die if we lose sight of you."

"You're no fun."

"Hey! I am plenty fun"

"Nuh-uh"

Oliver pokes his head into the room. "Yo, Hal, Supes wants us. C'mon." He glances at Kyle. "Oh, you're awake. Good. Take care of them." He smiles, then grabs Hal's arm and pulls him the rest of the way out.

Kyle huffs. But then he smiles at Connor and Roy. "So... Well, I'll be in town more often"

Connor snorts.

Roy grins. "Yes, you will. Hey, maybe you can come on patrol with us? I haven't gone in a week or so, the people must be wondering where Arsenal went."

"Yeah, ok. Might as well." He sits up, slowly. He grins at Connor a little. "Sorry for bailing man,-"

"It's fine, Kyle. I don't mind"

Roy squeezes his hand. "So, you gonna be okay now?"

Kyle's grin widens. "Yeah, I'll be fine"

"I'm glad. So, how was it up there?"

"Beautiful! Until the enemy attacked, then it was on fire. Which is weird, I think there was magic involved."

"You think they used magic? Hm." Roy nods, thinking about different trick arrows he had made that were anti-magic. Then he reminds himself, the battle is in space, he couldn't have possibly followed.

Kyle shrugs

"So." Roy says. "Back to earth. I got Conn to watch Pacific Rim, he didn't get it."

Connor snorts. Kyle laughs. "You don't get any apocalypse movies, do you, Conn?"

"Shut up"

"So this is a recurring situation?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Conn can't follow the complicated stories, but kid's movies are usually pretty good. Action movies confuse him worse, cause we live that, so seeing it on screen's like, what"

"I can understand that one. Then again, it should be pretty easy, even comical, to see what the movies get right and what they get wrong."

Kyle grins. "I know, right?"

"Just think about it that way, Conn, and they'll be fun."

Conn scrunched his nose. "That would be impolite"

"How is that even impolite??" Roy asks, looking back at Kyle, then at Connor.

Kyle sighed, and as Connor explained he mimicked talking with the hand Connor'd been holding.

"It would be impolite to the maker of the movie, they worked hard for years on it, laughing at their work would be unjust."

"But they will *never* hear us, we'll be fine."

"It's the principal of the matter!" Connor huffed. Kyle mimicked the motion.

Roy laughed. "So you try to be as unoffensive as possible on the *principal* that you might be considered rude? Conn, seriously?"

Connor huffed again, and Kyle laughed. "Now you're getting it!"

"If you live your life as if everything you do might offend someone, you're not going to do *anything* fun." Roy said.

"Swinging from rooftops on a zipline if plenty fun"

"You know what I mean." Roy rolls his eyes.

Connor huffs.

"I'm not going to force you to do something you're not comfortable with, but you have to know what I mean, Connor? How fun is it to constantly backtrack and apologize for the things you say? And you don't even get to use any fun comebacks, like that must be the worst."

Kyle giggles.

"So you can be offensive and have fun, or you can stay like this."

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" Connor raises an eyebrow. Kyle smirks. "But it's so much fun to offend people!"

"It is! Like this, Kyle, you have a huge butt."

"Your face annoys me, Roy"

"Have I ever told you that your eyes are my least favorite shade of- what color even are your eyes?" Roy squints.

"Excuse you? You have the most annoying blue eyes on the planet. And off planet, for that matter."

Roy snorts. "Rude."

Kyle raises his eyebrows. "Isn't that the point?"

Roy snickered. "Exactly."

Kyle laughs with him, grinning. Connor smiles a little despite himself.

Roy catches the smile, and grins. "That's a smile! See the appeal?"

Connor shakes his head, bowing it a bit to hide said smile. "No, your laughter is simply contagious."

"What, are we a disease?"

"Of course we are! I'm an addiction, though, you're some kind of gross disease no one talks about even though it's super contagious and gross." Roy says.

Kyle huffs. Connor giggles behind his fingers.

"What, no rad comeback? Or did you not collect it all from behind your mom's teeth after last time?"

Kyle rolls his eyes. "I don't need a comeback, from something that week. Plus my head kinda hurts."

Roy rolls his eyes, but doesn 't say anything in return.

Connor frowns. "J'onn did mention you got a concussion. Perhaps you should rest?"

"Nah, I'm fine, I'm gonna-" 

"Kyle. If it's bad enough you can't think of an insult, you should stay in bed and sleep."

"I agree, that last one was weaker than you right now, Ky." Roy admitted.

"But I've been asleep long enoooooouuuugh. Can we at least go to my room? I promise it's clean"

Roy glanced up at Connor. "I'm all for it, it's up to you, bro."

"He's not walking anywhere on his own, can you help me support him?" Connor stands up, and Kyle takes the opportunity to swing his legs off the bed and stand up. He'd probably have fallen if Connor hadn't seen it coming and caught him.

Roy stands and wraps an arm around Kyle's waist, one hand falling onto his hip. "Come on, green boy, we've got you."

"Whoo, head rush" Kyle leans against Roy, as Connor moves to open the door for them.

Roy is *extremely* tempted to squeeze Kyle's ass, but he refrains because that would be a dick move.

Connor opens the door. "Your room hasn't moved, has it?"

"Not as far as I know"

"Then I'll lead the way"

Roy hums and nudges Kyle's foot.

Kyle tries to walk, but his legs give out after a few seconds. "Spent too much time at zero gravity, apparently"

Roy is still holding him up, and rolls his eyes. "Should I just carry you? Is there anyone on the watchtower who you would give a shit about seeing someone carry you?"

"Donna might be up here"

Roy bit his lip, then bent to slide his legs in underneath Kyle's knees. "We'll be fine."

Kyle hummed. "Conn's waiting"

Roy nodded. "Let's not keep him." He finishes picking Kyle up, and steps out the door.

Connor doesn't even blink at Roy carrying Kyle, but leads them down the hallway. As Kyle predicted, they passed Donna on the way to his room. She winked at them.

When they reach Kyle's room, Roy enters first so he can set Kyle down on his bed. He sits down immediately afterwards, because why not? It was a huge comfy bed with his friend on it.

Connor sits down on the chair at the desk, and smiles softly.

Kyle grins.

Roy can't decide if now would be a good time to bring up Jason's advice or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle shifts so he's leaning on Roy a little.

Roy leans on Kyle a bit too, turning his head to bury his nose in Ky's hair. "You worried me." he murmurs. "Worried us."

"Sorry. Wasn't the plan"

Roy hummed. "I know. Shit happens. Still. Asked Jay for advice on the threeway thing, he said to just talk to Conn 'bout it."

"Threeway?" Connor asks, eyebrows scrunching together. Kyle hummed.

Roy hadn't meant to say it so loudly. "Is now as good a time as any?" he asks, turning his head towards Connor.

Kyle nods a little. Connor tilts his head in confusion.

"A couple weeks ago, me and Ky had an idea, because, being honest, we both like you. It's an option where everyone is happy and emotionally supported and no one is left out. You ready to hear the proposal?" Roy asks.

Connor stares at him, waiting.

"Connor, what's your opinion of polygamy?"

"Polygamy? I... I'm not sure.

"Personally, I've never tried it, but it sounds *fantastic*." Roy says. "And I think we would all benefit from it."

Kyle nods encouragingly. "What Roy said" 

Connor thinks a moment. "I. I need to. Think, excuse me." He stands up, and is out of the room before either of them can say anything,

Roy kisses Kyle's temple. "What do you think is going through his mind right now?"

" 'Oh my God the two people I like asked me to be with them, fuck I'm not worthy' "

"I hope he agrees. We'd treat him well, as well as he deserves. No matter what he says, he *is* worthy."

"Yeah, he's just. He's perfect but he doesn't see it. He's got his issues but fuck man, I just. *Conn*"

Roy nodded. "We all have issues. He has memory shit, I've got addiction issues, you've got..." he looks expectantly at Kyle.

"I have ego problems."

Roy nods. "Yeah. My point is, we've all got shit we gotta deal with, and it's better to do it with someone. Or, in this situation, several someone's. I trust you and Conn enough for this."

"Same."

"Like I'm gonna confess something right now. Ollie kicked me out of his place originally because I was addicted to heroin. I trust you with this, Ky, because I know you won't talk about it or use it against me."

"Hal mentioned it." Kyle leaned on him a bit. "You're better now, and you're trying. S'all I can ask for"

Roy hummed and picked Kyle's hand up, the one closest to him. He traces things on it, like arrows and swirls. "All I ask for is that you 'n Conn stay as safe as our line of work allows." he buries his nose in Kyle's hair again, starting to feel fatigue creep up. He hadn't slept last night due to patrol, so in retrospect, he really *should* have atleast taken a nap when he got home, or something.

Kyle grinned a little. "I try. I don't plan to get hurt, but shit happens." He holds up a hand, and Sir Fancy-pants appears. "We missed you"

Roy reaches out for the mouse, and smiles. "Did you employ Duke Hands-On for any nefarious purposes?"

"I threw him at Killowag, before the enemy got there."

Roy snickered. "That's fantastic. Did he do anything?"

"Killowag batted him into the sun"

Roy sighed sadly. "Alas, the duke is no more. Never again shall he touch a dick at an inappropriate time."

"It was a perfectly fine time, you were just squicked cause he was a mouse"

"There was no warning, it was just you doing your thing, then suddenly a green mouse helping out. I think I have some say about what touches my dick, yes?"

"I had my hand down there too. I think it was perfectly fine"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Anyways, what do you think Conn will say? Like. Will he back out or decide to let us be good to him?"

"I dunno. Depends on how confident he is and how much convincing we do"

Roy starts to say something, then yawns. "I hope I can nap before he comes in. Would you be upset if I just laid down and slept? This is a comfy bed and. I can't remember when I last slept."

"He's probably on Earth. He ran" Kyle yawns. "We can sleep"

Roy's immediate reaction is to slump backwards, sighing when his head meets impossibly soft pillows. "Amazing."

Kyle rolls so he's curled up against Roy's side.

"Cuddling?" Roy asks. "You wanna be big spoon or little spoon?"

"I was big spoon last time"

Roy turns so his front is flush with Kyle's back. "Kay." he sighs as he slips an arm around the other.

Kyle sighs happily, and is asleep quickly. He mumbles in is sleep, as always. 

"Noooo, Duke hands-on, don't go into the light!"

The last thing Roy hears before drifting off is "Duke Hands-On" which, predictably, affects his dream. In it, Roy sucks Connor off while Kyle uses his constructs on Roy. It's the strangest dream, but it's also sorta really hot and he ends up hard in both the dream and waking world. It's about 3 AM when said hard-on develops.

Kyle is woken up by something poking him, and turns to Roy to investigate. 

"Dude?"

Roy, who is still asleep, groans and buries his face in Kyle's neck.

Kyle turns, and pulls Roy into a kiss.

Roy stirs at this, hips pushing into Kyle's and hand tightening on his waist.

Kyle keeps one hand on Roy's face, and the other moves down to his hip.

Roy wakes with a moan into the other's mouth, his eyes opening in sleepy confusion.

Kyle grins into the kiss. He lets the ring spell good morning behind him.

Roy arches into Kyle, and the arm under his head wraps around Kyle's shoulders, pulling him back for a second. "Huh?" he manages.

"You were poking me, so I woke you up. Good morning" He grins

"Poking you...?"

Kyle lets his hand slide between them and cup Roy's erection, and then raises both eyebrows a little.

Roy gasped, hips bucking. "Ah- please"

Kyle's hand slips into his pants, grabbing his dick and pumping. He presses his mouth to Roy's neck, humming softly.

Roy whimpers, clinging to Kyle with everything he has because *fuck*.

Kyle pumps him a few times, bucking his hips lightly. He's only in uniform, and he's honestly got half a mind to dissipate it but he doesn't really feel like it yet.

It doesn't take long for Roy to orgasm, then hold onto Kyle and pant, trying to catch some semblance of a breath.

Kyle groans softly, eyes closing. His uniform shimmers and shatters, and suddenly he's naked in bed half hard and wow. Yes.

The hand that had been on Kyle's ass slides around so he can return the favor, even half-asleep as he is. Roy wraps his hand around it, pumping and squeezing and kissing Kyle's jaw.

Kyle moans, eye's fluttering and now he's doing the clinging. "R-roy"

Roy groans, because he can't find the words because he's so tired, and because *fuck this is hot* and he just kind of keeps doing *that* with his hand and kissing Kyle's jaw.

Kyle comes a few seconds later, and now he's panting and. He buries his face in Roy's throat.

Roy pull the covers back over them and managed one word before he drifts back to sleep. "Sleep."

Kyle hums, and is out again. 

"The dragon's in trouble? We should bedazzle him again"


End file.
